Barbara Kean
}} Barbara Kean is a former art gallery owner in Gotham City's Art District and the ex-fiancée of Jim Gordon. She was a former inmate at Arkham Asylum and a member of The Maniax. Biography Early years Barbara had a toxic relationship with her parents, growing up.She later got into a romantic relationship with Renee Montoya, though it ended after a year.Barbara later got into a relationship with Jim Gordon, becoming his fiancee. Fiancee of Jim Gordon Montoya attempted to convince Barbara that Jim was corrupt and murdered an innocent man, Mario Pepper and killed a gangster named Oswald Cobblepot for mobster Carmine Falcone. Barbara is told about the child snatching case and admits his frustration that he can't go to the press. Barbara grabs the phone and anonymously phones the newspaper. When Montoya entered her home with the keys that Barbara had given her some time before while they were still together, Barbara came out of the shower with a marijuana cigarette and confronted Montoya. Barbara took the keys back from Montoya and told her that Montoya was just trying to lie to her so Barbara she would leave Gordon and return to her, but the two kissed briefly before Montoya left. Barbara is introduced to Oswald Cobblepot under the alias of "Peter Humboldt" before he is walked out to the street by Jim. Later at her penthouse, Barbara asks Jim who was Oswald Cobblepot. Barbara ended up confessing that the two had previously been in a relationship that only lasted a year. Barbara confronts Montoya and offered to tell her anything that she might find out in exchange for her leaving Jim alone. However, Montoya refuses because she already had a witness and a warrant for her Gordon. After Oswald Cobblepot is discovered to be alive, Barbara was held captive at the hands of Butch Gilzean. Butch begins harassing her and reveals that Jim did not kill Cobblepot as he was told. Gordon returns home and ends quickly defeats both Gilzean and his associate. Fearing for Barbara's life, Gordon takes her to the bus station where he asks her to leave for a few days until he solved the situation. Finally, she reluctantly listens to him. She later returns to beg for Jim's life to Falcone, and he has Victor Zsasz watch her. Zsasz later brings her out to Gordon, and she apologizes to Jim. Barbara, who totally consumed by her fear of Zsasz, got Jim's spare gun after drinking several glasses of wine. He then tried to calm her down, lying to her and telling her there were no monsters. Barbara later called Jim and he told her he had to call her back as he was in the middle of something. She later leaves when she realized that she couldn't bear the burden of which Jim had to carry. Barbara left town and left a note for Gordon saying she's afraid and can't be brave enough to stay. Barbara later listens to Gordon call as she sleeps in bed with, and kisses, Renee Montoya. . Barbara was shown to have regretted leaving Gordon as Renee tries to convince her to let her talk to Gordon. When Barbara later calls up Gordon's penthouse, Ivy Pepper answers the phone and states that she is a friend of Gordon. Mistakenly assuming that Gordon has another woman in his life now, Barbara tells her to "Go to Hell. Barbara goes to see her parents and asks if she can stay at their house for a few days. She later comes home to find Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper in her apartment. Barbara, disappointed after having lost Jim, redirected her attention to Selina attempting to advise her on how to use her beauty as a weapon against men. Kidnapped by The Ogre She becomes involved with a man who is in fact, The Ogre. The Ogre brainwashes her and makes Barbara choose her parents for him to murder. When Jim and Harvey Bullock show up, the Ogre presses a knife to Barbara's throat. Jim shoots the Ogre, whose knife slides across Barbara's throat, cutting her. Leslie patches Barbara up and she thanks Jim for rescuing her. While chatting with Leslie, Barbara starts talking about her parents in a negative light, and then to Leslie's horror, she reveals that she was the one who killed them. Leslie recognizes that Barbara has become unstable and tries to flee, but Barbara chases her with a knife, and the two women get into a fight. Leslie manages to knock Barbara out, and it is assumed she was taken into custody. Abduction From Arkham Barbara was taken to Arkham Asylum, which was mostly populated with men. Jerome Valeska advises her to make a friend, so Barbara seduced Aaron Helzinger, and asked him to protect her. She later approached Richard Sionis and asked for a phone. Sionis says he helps his friend if they help him. Barbara got access to a phone and called Jim. She attempted to convince him that Leslie was the one, who attacked her, but Jim hung up. Barbara an the other inmates were sprung by Theo Galavan and offered the chance to become a group that would terrorize Gotham. Barbara had a relationship with Tabitha Galavan and they whipped Mayor Aubrey James together. Barbara said she as bored and wanted to know hand her time was coming. Theo said soon and asked her to tell him about Jim. Barbara lured Jim away while The Maniax attacked the GCPD. Jim cornered her in an alley and told her she was sick and needed help. Helzinger attacked Jim, and beat him up, into Barbara ordered him to stop. Barbara told Jim she wasn't sick; she was free. She teasingly told him she should get back to work, and implied something happened while he was absent. Barbara Kean later accompanied Jerome Valeska into holding the people at the fundraiser at the Gotham Children's Hospital hostage. Upon Leslie Thompkins getting caught by one of the hired help, Barbara had her placed onto a spinning wheel. After Theo Galavan had killed Jerome during his fight with Gordon and Alfred, Barbara used the magic box to escape. Barbara comes into Theo's office and admits that she and Penguin had met before. She then gives Cobblepot her drink. When Butch Gilzean comes before Theo Galavan looking for a job, Barbara mentioned that he had held her hostage previously. Though she and Tabitha excitedly suggested things to put on his stump. Tabitha Galavan later assisted Barbara Kean in a plan that resulted in the abduction of Jim Gordon where he was brought to a nearby church. She even assembled some hostages and a priest while sporting a wedding dress. After Tabitha arrived with a captive Leslie, she planned to marry Gordon in front of Leslie. When the police raided the church, Tabitha escaped while Gordon followed Barbara up to the top of the church. When Barbara started to fall out the window, Gordon grabbed her. Before ending up hospitalized upon letting go and falling into the bushes below, Barbara told Gordon where he can find Aubrey James. In a coma As a result from the fall, Barbara was placed in an induced coma and transferred to the medical wing at Arkham Asylum. Barbara was still in a coma at the time when Jim Gordon and Leslie Thompkins had Nora Fries held in Arkham Asylum's medical wing as part of a plan to keep Victor Fries from getting to her. Awakening from her coma When news of Jim Gordon being found guilty for the murder of Carl Pinkney has him being sentenced to 40 years at Blackgate Penitentiary, it was heard on the radio at Arkham Asylum's medical wing. This caused Barbara to awake from her coma as a nearby nurse discovers this and arranges for Hugo Strange to be informed. Barbara was part of a group therapy that was overseen by Hugo Strange and Ethel Peabody. She expressed remorse for her actions stating that she was manipulated by the voices in her head and that her coma got her rested from them. Hugo Strange then releases Barbara from Arkham as he tells Ethel that he plans to study her. Barbara later found Gordon at his current place of residence. Barbara told Jim she was all better now, but Jim still didn't trust her. Barbara wanted to help Jim with his investigation of the Wayne murders, but he threw her out of his apartment. Barbara later shows up at the women's club when Jim attempted to interrogate "The Lady", who ran an assassination business. Barbara earned her trust and helped her capture, Jim. She talked "The Lady" into revealing what Jim wanted to know about the Wayne murders by acting like she wanted to kill him and use this last piece of information to taunt him, and then helped free him. Jim asked why Barbara wanted to help him, and Barbara said he was the first thing she thought of when she awoke from her coma. She thought if she helped him, he would look at her the way he used to. Jim says this changed nothing, and leaves Barbara heartbroken. Barbara later shows up on Butch Gilzean's and Tabitha's doorstep, and Tabitha takes her in After being creeped out by her strange behavior, Butch kicked her out of his mansion. Barbara was invited back to the mansion when Oswald Cobblepot returned to Gotham. Oswald wanted her help in figuring out where to position a lamp, made from the decomposing head of Grace Van Dahl. She later went to the GCPD to find out from Jim where Hugo Strange was hiding. She quickly realized that it wasn't Jim when he made inappropriate comments to her, and she slapped him, revealing him an imposter to the GCPD. Barbara phoned Oswald from the GCPD to tell him what she found out. Personality Barbara initially is kind, caring, selfless, and has a moral compass. She risked her own life to save Jim, by going to Carmine Falcone and pleading for Jim's life. She has an addictive personality, as she is shown to have been addicted to alcohol and drugs in the past. She ended her relationship with Jim Gordon, because she did not feel that he included her in his life; and he did not provide emotional support for her after she was held captive by Carmine, as well as the fact that she is afraid of being around the dangers that Jim brings as a police detective. Upon leaving she resumes a relationship with Renee Montoya, who breaks up with her because Barbara has relapsed into abusing drugs. She goes to see Jim at the police precinct but finds him kissing Leslie, and flees. After she was forced to kill her parents by Jason Skolimski, aka the Ogre, Barbara had a psychotic break. She tells Leslie that she killed her own parents, attacks Leslie and tried to kill her with a knife - presumably because Leslie is now Jim's girlfriend. Though she claimed she was sane after being released from Arkham, she seemed to suffer another psychotic break after Jim rejected her. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * }} Notes * The character of Barbara Kean was created by Frank Miller and Dave Mazzucchelli and first appeared in Batman #404 (February 1987). She is known to be the first wife of James Gordon and mother of his children. The character has been known as Barbara Eileen Gordon & Barbara Kean-Gordon (depending on the writer). An earlier version of the character, who was simply referred to as Barbara Gordon, first appeared in World's Finest #53 (August 1951), created by David Vern Reed, Dick Sprang and Charles Paris. Not to be confused with the character of the same name, who is Barbara and James' daughter and becomes Batman's sidekick, Batgirl and later Oracle. * Originally it was stated that Barbara would be an Emergency Room Doctor. However, this appears to have been changed as it was revealed in that instead she is the owner of an art gallery. * Barbara's mental instability and her current status as a criminal is a nod to her sociopathic son in the comics, the villain James Gordon, Jr.. References }} Category:Characters from the comics Category:Antagonists Category:The Maniax members Category:Female